


Diez maneras de hacerlo en New Haven

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [7]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: College, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fin de semana en la habitación de Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez maneras de hacerlo en New Haven

**Author's Note:**

> _Febrero 2011_

I

La primera vez apenas hablan. Es viernes por la tarde, y Dan lleva desde las diez de la mañana con ese nudo en el estómago, el nudo de la anticipación, de saber qué va a pasar esa noche pero, a la vez, no saber nada, porque Chuck es impredecible. Puede que no se presente, o puede que lo haga y esté de buen humor y le torture durante horas hasta que Dan suplique, o que esté de mal humor y le lance en la cama y le folle hasta que los músculos griten de dolor. O todo lo contrario. 

Se acaba de duchar, y aún tiene en la piel el olor del jabón, dulzón y cremoso, casi comestible. Se ha puesto una camiseta recién lavada que está sin planchar y es tan blanca que casi duele mirarla directamente, pero tiene frío, porque al fin y al cabo están en febrero, así que se pone encima una chaqueta de punto grueso que él cree que le da aspecto de auténtico escritor. Le da aspecto de jubilado, pero eso tampoco le importa. Pone un disco, algo un poco folk, y vuelve a empezar la página del libro que lleva media hora tratando de leer, sin pasar de la primera frase. Tiene los pies fríos, y los esconde bajo la manta doblada sobre su cama. La única luz de la habitación es la de su mesilla, que es un poco anaranjada y demasiado débil como para ser cómoda para leer, pero le hace sentir cálido por dentro. Acaba olvidándose del libro y clavando la mirada en el techo, que tiene esa textura rugosa que da el haberse repintado muchas veces y con poco cuidado.

Siempre llama a la puerta muy despacio y muy sobriamente. Dos golpes con un solo nudillo, y luego espera. Dan se levanta de la cama y deja el libro sobre la mesilla antes de ir hacia la puerta. Por el camino echa un último vistazo sin querer a su reflejo en el espejo del baño a través de la puerta entreabierta. Gira el pomo de la puerta lentamente y se humedece los labios.

–Llegas pronto.

–¿Demasiado pronto?

“Nunca llegas demasiado pronto” piensa Dan. Y se lo calla. 

La universidad ha suavizado a Chuck y, aunque sigue teniendo algo excesivo en la manera en la que viste y se mueve y habla y en la manera en la que simplemente _está ahí_ , ya no le golpea de la misma manera. Puede que se haya acostumbrado. Esa tarde lleva una camisa a cuadros, y si Dan preguntara le diría que no es de franela como las que él lleva y Chuck odia. Que es tartán y de Viktor&Rolf y que, aunque lo fuera, él se lo puede permitir, porque es Chuck Bass. Y Dan Humphrey sólo es la persona a la que Chuck Bass se folla, y si lleva una camisa de cuadros parece recién salido de Seattle en 1993. Toda esa conversación tiene lugar en el par de décimas de segundo que Chuck tarda en invitarse a la habitación, cerrar la puerta tras él, golpear la espalda de Dan contra el frágil marco de madera y besarle. 

La primera vez apenas hablan. Chuck no deja de besarle mientras le quita la ropa, y donde sus dedos le rozan se levanta piel de gallina, porque pronto está desnudo y hace frío en la habitación. Todo está helado, excepto esos centímetros de piel en contacto con la de Chuck. Lo hacen allí contra la puerta, y Chuck gruñe y lame ese lunar que tiene Dan justo en el centro de la nuca, y Dan se muerde el labio y apoya la frente contra la madera pintada de la puerta, y echa las manos hacia atrás, estirándose para enredar los dedos entre su pelo hasta hacerle suficiente daño como para que le muerda. 

(Chuck tiene muy poca tolerancia al dolor para una persona que trata de parecer siempre tan insensible.)

Lo hacen rápido y duro y furioso, como si llevaran toda la semana esperando el momento de acabar lo que dejaron a medias el domingo anterior, en un apartamento a dos horas de allí. Como si cada fin de semana no fuera más que la continuación de la última vez, y esos cinco días de clases en Yale o en Harvard, de trabajos de literatura o conferencias sobre el mercado inmobiliario no fueran más que pequeñas pausas publicitarias molestas, que siempre entran cuando más interesante está la película.

Dan se corre primero, con las muñecas aprisionadas contra la puerta bajo la mano de Chuck, y durante un momento se olvida de quién es, mientras él le utiliza como un juguete para alcanzar su orgasmo. Y la sobreestimulación sería dolorosa si no le hiciera sentir tan débil, tan usado y tan retorcidamente bien. Chuck se corre golpeando la débil puerta con el puño, con un gruñido largo y grave y animal. El sonido que se repite en los oídos de Dan en medio de una clase, que le obliga a cerrar los ojos y morderse el interior de las mejillas hasta hacerse daño; el mismo que trata de buscar en su cabeza mientras está solo bajo sus sábanas.

Apenas hablan. Sólo cuando han acabado, cuando Chuck sale de él con un suspiro profundo y Dan deja de temblar Chuck busca su boca y le besa una última vez, se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y dice:

–Hola.

Dan sonríe agotado.

–Hola, Chuck.

 

II

Dan prepara café en la pequeña máquina eléctrica que tiene sobre una cómoda de cajones. Hace un café terrible, pero es más que suficiente para levantarle por las mañanas. Abre el primer cajón y saca dos tazas de loza azul con el lema de Yale y un pequeño azucarero.

–Necesito que me expliques una cosa… –le dice a Chuck, que sigue recostado en su cama con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. Lleva una camiseta de algodón y está despeinado y, aunque ese es el aspecto que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo que pasa con él, Dan nunca deja de sorprenderse de lo bien que le queda. Lo cierto es que en ese momento no hay tanta diferencia entre ellos, aparte del precio de su ropa interior y su corte de pelo, y el estudiado desdén con el que habla Chuck. Pero no son más que dos chicos de veinte años de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros y pensamientos un poco oscuros a veces, una mañana cualquiera de sábado. Dan sirve el café y le acerca su taza, dejando el azucarero a su lado en la mesilla.

–Chuchara.

Dan vuelve hasta la cómoda y saca una del mismo cajón, y se la da mientras se hace un hueco entre sus piernas a los pies de la cama. 

–Explícame lo de Bass Industries –continúa Dan.

–¿Qué quieres que explique? –dice él, despreocupadamente.

–En qué consiste. ¿Qué hacéis para que de tanto dinero? –pregunta, tratando de sonar genuinamente interesado–. Porque en algún momento tendré que ganarme la vida, y ayer en clase dijeron que, en los Estados Unidos, menos de 50 escritores viven exclusivamente de los libros.

–Michael Crichton, Stephenie Meyer, Dan Brown –empieza a enumerar, mientras se echa cuatro cucharadas de azúcar en el café–, Stephen King, John Grisham… –Y lame la cuchara de una manera que a Dan le parece excesivamente lasciva para ser tan cotidiana.

–Todos best–sellers infumables. Necesito un trabajo alternativo que me dé para comer, ¿sabes? Mi Humphrey Industries.

Chuck arruga la nariz, y Dan no sabe si es por culpa de la calidad del café o de lo que acaba de decir.

–Nos dedicamos a comprar edificios antiguos muy baratos y a venderlos como viviendas de lujo multiplicando el precio por diez –dice, y se limpia el café del labio superior con la punta de la lengua.

–¿Eso no es especulación inmobiliaria?

–En el proceso las remodelamos, obviamente.

Dan chasquea la lengua y rodea la taza con sus manos para calentarlas.

–No creo que sea lo que estoy buscando.

–Ya lo imaginaba –contesta él, y se le escapa media sonrisa–.¿No eras tú el que sólo necesitaba un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel para vivir? –le pregunta, mordaz–. ¿El que se alimentaba del arte?

–Con dieciséis años eso podía sonar bien, pero ahora mismo suena a que voy a pasar mucha hambre y voy a estar el resto de mi vida limpiando mesas –contesta, resignado–. O supongo que puedo invertir en bolsa.

–No puedes invertir en bolsa sin dinero, Humphrey –replica, con toda la condescendencia de este mundo.

–Ese es el problema de esta sociedad. Hace más ricos a los ricos y más pobres a los pobres.

–No, ese es el problema de ser un artista, Robin Hood. No puedes pretender hacerte rico siendo fiel a tus principios bohemios. Si quieres escribir, escribe. Si lo que quieres es pudrirte de dinero, métete a banquero.

Dan se ríe. Es esa la primera vez que siente la necesidad de decirle que le quiere. Claro que no se lo dice, porque Chuck no lo entendería. No es amor romántico, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera le quiere como a un amigo, porque nunca lo han sido, y tampoco le quiere como el medio–hermano de su casi–medio–hermana que es, porque… bueno, realmente no sabe qué hacer con eso. Simplemente las palabras se le aparecen en la punta de la lengua sin que se de cuenta, y sabe que le quiere. 

Él siempre ha sido así, con los sentimientos a flor de piel porque al fin y al cabo es un artista. Nunca había pensado que llegara a avergonzarse de ellos, pero ahora casi lo hace, porque es ridículo. Toda la situación es ridícula. Se da cuenta de que, si Chuck desapareciera, él se sentiría muy vacío de repente. Porque siempre ha estado ahí, atormentándole desde el primer día que pisó el colegio. Antes de una manera y ahora de otra bien distinta (y Dan opina que mucho mejor), pero realmente nunca ha dejado de ser una pequeña tortura, y Chuck nunca le cayó todo lo mal que debería. Dan siempre tuvo más interés en comprender lo que le hacía tan despreciable y, ahora que lo intuye, no puede evitar sentir que tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

–Acábate el café –le dice, dejando su taza en el suelo.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Chuck, enarcando una ceja.

–Porque me has hecho gracia, Bass –susurra, mientras se acerca a besar su boca, que sabe a café aguado y kilos de azúcar, y está casi sonriendo bajo sus labios–. Podría ser un acontecimiento único.

 

III

–Oh, joder… –gime Dan, y levanta la cadera de la cama, enterrándose más en Chuck y clavando las yemas de los dedos en la raíz de su pelo. Él aumenta el ritmo, y los sonidos húmedos de la boca de Chuck se mezclan con los jadeos de Dan, que se hacen cada vez más desesperados.

Eso es algo que a Chuck le encanta de él, que siempre parece al borde del orgasmo, que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos en un puño agarrando las sábanas como si quisiera arrancarlas de la cama. Se entrega tanto que cuando se corre ni siquiera parece él mismo, como si otra fuerza entrara en su cuerpo y le poseyera durante unos segundos. Es una imagen fascinante, la de Dan convulsionándose de placer bajo sus manos con las mejillas sonrosadas y los dientes clavados en el labio inferior para no gritar.

Chuck le observa hasta que vuelve a abrir los ojos respirando entrecortadamente, con el pecho perlado de sudor. Le da una palmada en el costado y se deja caer a su lado en la cama con un suspiro, con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón.

–Buen chico, Humphrey –dice, sonriendo burlonamente.

Dan bufa y le golpea con la rodilla en el estómago, demasiado débil como para hacerle daño.

–Necesito una ducha –musita con la voz ronca, apartándose el flequillo de la frente.

Chuck le pone una mano sobre la pierna. 

–No hay prisa.

–Sí que la hay –dice Dan casi riendo. Se estira y coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza. Durante un momento se le marcan las costillas bajo la piel y Chuck no puede evitar observarle. No recuerda en qué momento dejó de ser ese niño asustadizo que se sentaba al borde de la cama abrazándose las rodillas; cuándo se convirtió en esto. Sigue siendo inocente hasta la estupidez, irritantemente hiperactivo y divagante, pero da miedo lo cómodo que se encuentra a su alrededor de repente, y lo poco que le preocupa a Chuck–. Y necesito que me hagas un favor.

–¿Otro?

–Sí, bueno, de otro tipo.

–Yo no hago favores, yo intercambio servicios –replica él dignamente, levantándose y buscando su ropa diseminada por el suelo de la habitación. Se pone los boxers y saca el paquete de Marlboro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

–Fuma en la ventana –le recuerda Dan.

–Ya lo sé –suspira él, que ya está acercándose a abrirla. El aire esa tarde es frío, y Dan se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo en la cama–. ¿Qué querías?

–Oh. Hay una cosa a la que necesito que me acompañes.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Una fiesta.

–No –dice, sin necesitar oír nada más. 

–Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta. Siempre estoy contigo, o en tu piso, y ya me he perdido…

Chuck da una calada a su cigarro y cuando le contesta lo hace entre volutas de humo.

–No.

–Cerveza, pizza, música. Eso es todo.

–Reconsidera tu método de persuasión.

–Sácate el palo del culo, Chuck. No hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco. Nadie te conoce aquí, puedes ser otra persona por un día. 

–Me gusta ser la persona que soy.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú. 

No contesta. Da otra calada y expulsa el humo muy lentamente. 

–Olvídate de Charles Bass el millonario. Puedes ser sólo Chuck. Puedes cambiarte el nombre y todo, si quieres.

–Maldita sea, Daniel. 

–¿Eso es un sí? –pregunta esperanzado, incorporándose.

–¿Qué vas a ofrecerme a cambio? –replica Chuck, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia porque, aunque no quiere ir a ninguna fiesta ni quiere cambiarse el nombre, siempre es interesante que Dan de deba un favor. Él se acerca y le quita el cigarrillo de entre los dedos. 

–Tengo algunas ideas –contesta, llevándoselo a los labios y aspirando despacio.

Chuck enarca las cejas y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

–No hagas eso.

–¿Qué?

–Fumar, estúpido.

–Pensé que le daría al momento un toque a lo _film noir_.

–No.

–¿No? –repite, desilusionado–. Joder, Chuck, siempre eres tú el que consigue ser misterioso y sugestivo. 

Chuck vuelve a recuperar el cigarrillo y lo apaga contra el alféizar de la ventana.

–Ven conmigo a la ducha. Puedes intentar ser sugestivo allí.

–¿De verdad no te ha gustado ni un poquito?

–Gran parte de tu encanto reside en ser inapropiado y torpe así que, en lo que a eso respecta, ha sido bastante acertado.

–Que uses palabras bonitas y hables a susurros no lo hace menos ofensivo. 

Chuck le toma del brazo y le arrastra con él en dirección al baño.

–¿Quién dice que intento ser menos ofensivo, Humphrey?

 

IV

Dan necesita tres intentos para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Chuck tiene que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibro, y aprovecha para leer unos fascinantes carteles a favor de la legalización de la marihuana que encuentra ahí pegados. 

–Ya está. Estaba girando la llave en sentido contrario –dice, abriendo la puerta triunfalmente.

–Me asombra tu ingenio.

–Estoy un poco borracho. Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? 

–¿Lo de la puerta?

–No, tonto…

–No me insultes –interrumpe, entrando en la habitación a trompicones detrás de Dan.

–La fiesta. Ha sido divertida.

–Sobre todo cuando te has subido a bailar ‘Like a Virgin’ sobre la cama de alguien.

–Oh, Dios –se ríe Dan–, espero no recordar eso mañana.

–Bailas mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Yo lo recordaré –asegura. 

–No lo harás. Estás mucho más borracho que yo.

–No es cierto. Es la cerveza, que me hace ser inapropiado –trata de justificarse, y es perfectamente consciente de que está hablándole demasiado cerca, porque es capaz de oler el humo en su pelo.

–Tú siempre eres inapo–ro –a Dan se le traba la lengua y tiene que parar un segundo a pensar en la palabra–… inapropiado.

–Y también estoy un poco fumado, sí.

–Se me caen los pantalones. Creo que he perdido el cinturón –dice, como hablando solo, y mira alrededor girando sobre sí mismo, tratando de encontrarlo desesperadamente. Se pone de puntillas para subírselos tirando de los bolsillos traseros y la camiseta se le levanta ligeramente. Chuck no puede evitar fijarse en su piel pálida, en esos pequeños hoyuelos tan perfectamente simétricos de su espalda, tan abajo que ya no podría considerarse espalda, y le parecen lo único inmutable entre el caos del mundo. Está fumado de verdad–. ¿Cómo puedo haberlo perdido? –sigue él, totalmente ajeno a todo–. No me lo he quitado. ¿Verdad?

–Hoy no te has puesto cinturón –dice Chuck, conteniéndose para no estirar el brazo y tocarle bajo la camiseta.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Me fijo en esas cosas.

–¿En mis pantalones?

–Los pantalones sólo son el continente.

Dan se gira y le mira con esa cara de estúpido redomado que pone cuando no entiende algo o cuando presta demasiada atención. Abre la boca, levanta las cejas y gira la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Cómo la Atlántida?

–¿Qué? –pregunta Chuck frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Qué…?

–El continente –repite Dan.

–En oposición al contenido, analfabeto. 

–Oh.

–Si no te pones cinturón sé que puedo emborracharme, porque luego no tendré que pelearme con él para desnudarte –aclara, en un tono de lo más casual–. Es el tipo de cosa que no soy capaz hacer cuando bebo.

–Lo tienes todo pensado.

–Siempre –reconoce, con cierto orgullo.

Dan sonríe tímidamente, volviendo a subirse los pantalones.

–¿De verdad bailo mal?

–Es increíble que folles tan bien con lo mal que bailas. 

–Supongo que eso es bueno. 

–Psseeee –musita Chuck, sentándose en la cama de Dan y cayendo de espaldas bajo el peso del alcohol en su riego sanguíneo.

–Estás tan borracho que podría aprovecharme de ti.

–Estás tan borracho que no podrías ni aunque quisieras –replica, mientras la habitación da vueltas a su alrededor.

Él, sólo para demostrarle que sí, se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

–Podría –dice, con ese tono de sabelotodo que ya es marca de la casa.

Chuck le mira durante un momento más largo de lo que debería. Tiene en la cara esa sonrisa un poco torcida que choca con su inocencia habitual y su cara de nunca haber roto un plato, y lo hace aún más perverso.

–Tus cejas no paran de moverse –le dice.

–Las tuyas tampoco –replica Dan.

–Pero mis cejas sólo se mueven de arriba abajo. Las tuyas están más… articuladas.

Dan se ríe, y Chuck siente su cuerpo vibrar con perfecta claridad sobre el suyo. Es de esas personas que, cuando se ríe de verdad, lo hace antes con el cuerpo que con la voz.

–Chuck, joder. Deberías beber cerveza más a menudo –dice, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros–. Eres gracioso cuando bebes. Gracioso en plan… eres divertido.

–No trato de serlo –asegura, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta. Su piel siempre está caliente y suave, y cuando está sentado forma una arruga a la altura del ombligo que le parece francamente encantadora.

–Eso lo hace aún más divertido.

Dan cae sobre él a cámara lenta. Apoya la frente contra su pecho de puro cansancio y se acomoda como si pretendiera quedarse a dormir allí, con un profundo suspiro. Cuando Chuck le hace levantar la cabeza y le besa, ni siquiera él se lo espera. Su boca sabe amarga como la cerveza. Le besa muy despacio, como si simplemente necesitara los labios de Dan contra los suyos, y recorre su espalda con las yemas de los dedos hasta provocarle escalofríos. Él sigue teniendo las manos perezosamente apoyadas sobre sus hombros, y le corresponde el beso tan torpemente como lo recibe. Le está clavando a Chuck el codo en las costillas, y e él le importa bien poco.

Todo importa muy poco cuando Chuck está suficientemente borracho como para olvidarse de las convenciones sociales que se obliga a seguir. Toda esa lista de reglas que él mismo se impone a la hora de acostarse con alguien. No lo hagas más de tres veces seguidas con la misma persona, no duermas con esa persona después de hacerlo, no dejes que duerma apoyado sobre ti, con el brazo alrededor de tú cintura para evitar caerse de la cama cuando no le dejas espacio. Desde luego, no le acaricies el pelo mientras duerme por muy suave que sea o por muy bien que huela, aunque sepas que lo hace tan profundamente que no se enterará nunca. Ni siquiera pienses en enamorarte de él.

Va rompiendo todas las reglas una a una.

 

V

Cuando Dan se despierta se da cuenta de que está aún vestido. Podrían darle con un martillo en la sien y la cabeza le dolería menos de lo que le duele en ese momento.

–Quiero morir –musita, enterrando la cara bajo sus brazos y dándose cuenta de que apesta a cerveza y a hierba como si se hubiera bañado en ello.

–Buenos días –oye decir a Chuck, y suena muy lejano, como si su voz estuviera envuelta en plástico de burbujas.

–Dios, tengo una resaca brutal.

Abre los ojos tentativamente, esperando haberse acostumbrado a la luz, y busca a Chuck con la mirada. Está en la puerta del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la mano y la misma camisa que llevaba la noche anterior.

–Me voy a duchar –le informa.

Dan se pregunta por qué tiene tan buen aspecto cuando duerme tan poco. Siempre es el último en dormirse y el primero en levantarse y, aunque lleve la camisa abierta y arrugada y el pelo revuelto, tiene mejor cara que la que Dan consigue tener tras una ducha, un afeitado y tres cafés. Está incluso tarareando algo.

–Estar de tan buen humor a estas horas es delito, ¿lo sabías?

–No estoy de buen humor. Y ya es la una.

–¿La una? Joder. –No le gusta reconocer que lo primero que se le pasa por la mente es que Chuck tendrá que irse en cinco horas como muy tarde. Ya es domingo. Los fines de semana se pasan tan rápido… –Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer mi propio brazo. Voy a bajar a comprar algo. Y café que no sea una puta basura. ¿Quieres?

–¿Vas a bajar así?

Dan se levanta y se arrastra hasta la puerta del baño. Asoma la cabeza y se mira en el espejo, mientras Chuck le observa divertido. Está realmente demacrado.

–Me da igual –reconoce, sin ni siquiera tratar de hacer algo con su pelo para que deje de parecer el cadáver de un animal–. ¿Comida china?

–Vale. ¿Dinero?

–Tengo.

Chuck se mete en cepillo de dientes en la boca y se quita la camisa. Dan pierde un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Vale, entonces… No tardo.

Se pone las zapatillas y coge la cartera, mientras oye a Chuck lavándose los dientes y trasteando con botes y frascos en el baño. El restaurante chino está sólo a la vuelta de la esquina y mientras le preparan la comida (fideos con curry, arroz cantonés, cerdo agridulce y pato con bambú y setas) pasa a la cafetería de al lado a por el café. Uno para tomar allí, dos para llevar.

–¡Hey, Dan! –Él se gira con los ojos apenas abiertos y se encuentra a algunos compañeros de clase y amigos del club de escritura sentados en una esquina, con casi peor aspecto que él. –¿Te has visto ya en YouTube?

–No. ¿De qué hablas?

Él, un chico bajito y muy rubio, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se ríe. Dan recoge sus cafés para llevar y se bebe el otro de un solo trago, como si fuera jarabe para la tos, antes de acercarse hasta donde están sentados.

–¿Sigue en pie el cine del martes? –pregunta el mismo chico, con voz chillona.

–Sí. Me compráis la entrada y ya os la pagaré. Ahora tengo que ir al chino a recoger…

–Por cierto –le interrumpe una chica de pelo azul con media sonrisa pícara–, tu amigo nos pareció un amor. Tráetelo al cine.

–No… – _Chuck no va al cine_ , piensa–. No estará aquí el martes. Tiene que volver a Harvard.

–Harvard. Buen partido, Dan, me gusta. ¿Derecho, quizás?

–Empresariales.

–¡Buen partido!

Él no tiene más remedio que reírse.

–Me voy. Cotillas.

Pasa a recoger la comida y vuelve a la residencia. Hace un frío de mil demonios, y las manos empiezan a quedársele heladas. Cuando entra a su cuarto se encuentra a Chuck al lado de la ventana abierta, con un cigarro en una mano y el móvil en la otra, y vestido simplemente con una toalla a la cintura.

Saca un café de la bolsa y lo deja a su lado.

–Ya tiene azúcar –le dice, sacando también el suyo y dándole un buen trago. Chuck sólo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sigue hablando con el otro lado de la línea en su tono serio de negocios.

–Me alegra saberlo. Sí. Esta noche, si no hay ninguna novedad. –Mira a Dan y da la última calada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo y tirar la colilla por la ventana. –Sí, gracias –y cuelga.

Dan se da cuenta de que hay una camisa limpia y unos pantalones perfectamente doblados sobre la cama. No era consciente de que Chuck venía preparado con ropa de repuesto, pero ahora le parece bastante lógico.

–Les he dicho que no me pusieran el puto pan chino, y lo han puesto de todas maneras –se queja Dan a nadie en particular, sacando cajas de cartón de la bolsa blanca del restaurante.

Chuck le planta la Blackberry frente a los ojos. Hay un video de Youtube abierto. Está muy oscuro, pero redistingue a alguien muy borracho bailando muy mal.

–¿Qué…? –empieza a preguntar, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está viendo–. ¡No me jodas! ¿Ese soy yo!

–Sí. Acaban de avisarme.

–Ese cabrón de Dave… –musita, antes de abrir mucho los ojos y caer en la cuenta de lo que está diciendo Chuck–. Espera. ¿Te han avisado? ¿Quién te ha avisado?

–Mi servicio de seguridad.

–¿Qué?

–Lo han encontrado esta mañana en una…

–¿Me vigilan?

–Me vigilan a mí –le corrige.

–¿Tú sales en el vídeo?

–No. Si lo hiciera ya estaría borrado.

–¿Entonces por qué coño…? –Dan estaba empezando a asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. –¿Por qué coño me vigilan?

–Sólo buscan cosas a las que puede tener acceso el público general. No miran en tu vida privada.

–¡Esa es mi vida privada!

–Joder, también es la mía –replica, levantando el tono por primera vez–. Y si quiero que siga siendo privada tengo que controlar las cosas que permito que salgan a la luz. Porque en cuanto algo entra en Internet se convierte en la vida de Charles Bass. ¿Comprendes? Se convierte en el presidente de una multinacional enrollándose con un tío que baila Madonna sobre una cama. Y eso me puede hacer perder millones de dólares.

Dan tiene demasiada resaca como para lidiar con eso en ese momento.

–Me voy a duchar antes de comer.

–Ya sé que es una puta mierda, Dan, pero esa es la persona con la que te acuestas.

Dan suspira, sacándose la camiseta y lanzándola a una esquina de la habitación. Ese es el problema, que se olvida de que Chuck no es siempre como es con él. Que normalmente no es tan casualmente gracioso, que no tararea por las mañanas y que no dice ‘puta mierda’ en voz alta. Se olvida de que tiene varios miles de millones y una empresa con inversores que deberían confiar en su criterio.

–No quiero que borren ese video, ¿vale? Esa es la persona con la que **tú** te acuestas. Aunque sea ridícula. 

–Ya lo sé.

Dan se mete a la ducha con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y abre el agua. Se lava los dientes mientras deja que el agua caliente y el vapor se lleven el dolor de cabeza. 

No está muy seguro de si Chuck le debe alguna explicación. Sólo es un video de Youtube. Probablemente sólo tengan su nombre en Google Alerts, y ese tipo de cosas Google las encuentra. Su nombre, y el de sus amigos, y su usuario en Twitter, probablemente, y su blog personal que creía que Chuck no conocía, y... Todo empieza a ser muy poco claro si le da tantas vueltas, y empieza a sonar a algo más propio de Bart Bass. Y Dan se imagina carpetas llenas de las fotos de sus últimas vacaciones y las radiografías de aquella vez que se rompió el brazo con doce años y los informes del psicólogo al que le arrastró su madre cuando se divorció de Rufus.

Chuck se apoya en el borde del lavabo, mirando a algún punto de la pared alicatada de enfrente sin ver nada realmente. Dan le pasa el cepillo de dientes a través de la cortina de ducha y él lo deja en el vaso sin necesitar una palabra de más.

Chuck no es así. No haría eso. Le mira a través de la cortina de plástico traslúcido y lo sabe. Por la manera en la que está ahí apoyado en silencio y mirando a nada en particular mientras la comida se queda fría. Está buscando la manera de decirle que él no es su padre, y de hacerlo sin que parezca que cree que le debe una explicación. Porque no se la debe. O puede que sí, y eso es lo que más le cuesta decidir a Dan.

–Chuck –dice, por encima del ruido del agua, asomando la cabeza y goteando sobre el suelo del baño.

Él levanta la vista.

–¿Qué?

–Acércate.

Lo hace como si realmente odiara tener que moverse. Se levanta y da el medio paso que le separa de la ducha.

–¿Qué quieres?

Dan le toma de la nuca y le obliga a besarle. El pelo le chorrea sobre la cara, y es un beso húmedo y frío que sabe a limpio y a nuevo, y Dan no puede dejar de sonreír como un estúpido. 

–¿Vale? –pregunta, y Chuck asiente con la cabeza una sola vez–. ¿Me pasas una toalla?

 

VI

Dan ha cambiado las sábanas hace apenas un par de horas, y ya va a tener que cambiarlas otra vez. El problema es que sólo tiene dos juegos, y el otro está hecho un montón arrugado en una esquina de la habitación, y él no tiene ninguna intención de ir a hacer la colada en ese momento. 

Apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Chuck, y sabe que está despierto, aunque no haya dicho nada desde hace un buen rato, porque le oye respirar y ya es capaz de distinguir los cambios de ritmo cuando duerme. Simplemente hay veces en las que no hay nada que decir. Para Dan esos momentos son raros, pero los hay.

Chuck le rodea la espalda con el brazo, y su mano derecha acaba sobre el pecho de Dan sin querer. Es la primera vez que él se fija en sus manos de verdad, y se da cuenta de que son la única parte de su cuerpo que realmente parece de una persona de veinte años. Diecinueve, de hecho, porque es unos meses menor que él (a Dan le gusta recordarse eso de vez en cuando). Chuck tiene las manos pequeñas y tienen algo que las hace indescriptiblemente infantiles, a pesar de ese ridículo anillo en el meñique que no se quita ni para dormir. Se muerde las uñas, además, aunque Dan nunca le ha visto hacerlo. Le hace más gracia de la que debiera pensar que lo hace a escondidas, como si así pudiera ocultar el hecho de que tiene debilidades humanas. 

Dan toma la mano en la suya para mirarla más de cerca, y nota el cuerpo de Chuck tensarse, como un animal poniéndose alerta.

–Odio como huele tu champú –dice de repente.

–Vaya, gracias –replica Dan–. Es un detalle que hayas esperado tres años para decírmelo.

Sabe que es una sucia mentira, pero le sigue el juego. A Chuck a veces le gusta meterle un poco de caña cuando parece que se siente demasiado cómodo, así que la toma con cosas pequeñas que realmente le gustan, como el olor de su pelo o el color de sus ojos o la manera que tiene de girar un bolígrafo entre los dedos cuando piensa. Tampoco le pone demasiado énfasis, no vaya a ser que a Dan le afecte de verdad y cambie de marca de champú.

–Estaba pensando… –dice Dan, y se da cuenta de que está nervioso. Lleva toda la tarde ensayando las palabras en su cabeza, y aún no ha conseguido que suenen todo lo bien que deberían–. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

–¿Algo como qué?

–No sé. Supongo que tienes clase, así que no…

–No tengo ninguna que no me pueda saltar –le interrumpe–. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno. He pensado que… Yo los lunes no tengo clase, así que había pensado que, si no tenías nada que hacer, aunque supongo que tienes porque eres un hombre muy ocupado y tal, pero…

–Dan, haz el favor –suspira Chuck.

–Podías quedarte más tiempo –estalla, y las palabras se le atropellan–. Yo el fin de semana que viene tengo esta cosa a la que no puedo faltar, así que… No podré ir el viernes. Por eso.

–Ya veo.

–Si no puedes… o quieres, pues nada –y trata de reírse para quitarle gravedad al asunto.

–No veo por qué no –contesta Chuck, y no parece haberlo pensado mucho.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Supongo que lo es.

–A veces con un sí es suficiente, ¿sabes?

Chuck se ríe, y Dan por fin es capaz de relajar los músculos y respirar.

–Humphrey, ¿tienes algo que hacer el martes?

–Nada que no me pueda saltar.

 

VII

Se pasan la mañana en la cama, bebiendo café y retozando desnudos como adolescentes. Chuck podría pasarse así todo el día. Le sujeta los brazos sobre la cabeza y la besa el cuello, y Dan se revuelve tratando de liberarse y gimiendo su nombre. Chuck le clava los dientes en el hombro, esperando que quede marca. 

–Chuck, joder –se queja, y vuelve a forcejear con él para liberar sus manos.

–Sólo acabo de empezar, Daniel. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás aguantarlo?

–No demasiado –confiesa–. Tengo que bajar a hacer la colada a las doce.

–Dan, estoy tratando de crear ambiente –le susurra, intentando sonar confidencial.

–Tenemos ambiente de sobra –replica, y se estira para atrapar los labios de Chuck en los suyos–. Y de verdad que tengo que lavar la ropa.

–¿No puede esperar? ¿Veinte minutos?

–A, nunca son sólo veinte minutos. Y B, a Nick no le quedan pantalones limpios.

–¿Quién coño es Nick y por qué le lavas los pantalones?

–Mi compañero de cuarto. Nos repartimos esas cosas. Él limpia el baño y yo hago la colada, porque a él le da miedo bajar al sótano.

–¿Tienes compañero de cuarto?

–Por amor de Dios, ¿de quién crees que es esa otra cama? –dice Dan, señalando a la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Chuck se había olvidado de seguir inmovilizándole las manos, y Dan había dejado de resistirse.

–¿Qué demonios voy yo a saber? –responde Chuck, incorporándose–. No le he visto nunca.

–¿En serio?… ¡Pasa los fines de semana en Boston! Te lo dije. ¿Y de verdad crees que si me sobrara una cama dormiría contigo… perdona, **sobre ti cada noche? Porque no ocupas precisamente poco sitio en la cama.**

**–Creí que era uno de tus rollos raros –contesta, empezando a enfadarse. No es como si dormir con Dan en una cama de noventa centímetros de ancho fuera lo más cómodo del mundo–… ¡Y tú das patadas! ¿Sabías eso?**

**–¡No, de hecho no lo sabía! –reconoce Dan, y el tono de la conversación se va elevando sin querer.**

**–¡Pues ya lo sabes!**

**–¡Vaya, lo siento! –se disculpa a gritos.**

**–¡No importa! –contesta Chuck, también gritando.**

**–Bien. –Dan se levanta de la cama airado y se pone los pantalones, y Chuck no puede evitar seguirle con la mirada. Entra al baño y se oye correr el agua del lavabo. –De verdad tengo que ir –dice, en un tono casi avergonzado, cuando se asoma por la puerta secándose la cara con una toalla–. Vístete y ven conmigo.**

**–Yo había creado un ambiente…**

**–¿Sabes por qué voy a esta hora? Porque nunca hay **nadie** a esta hora –le dice, susurrando clandestinamente–. ¿Crees que podrás trasladar ese ambiente al sótano?**

**Chuck sonríe con maldad.**

**–Eres realmente sorprendente.**

**–Eso he oído.**

**Mientras Dan mete toda la ropa sucia en una enorme bolsa negra, Chuck recupera la suya perfectamente doblada sobre una silla y se la pone. Realmente no sabe por qué siempre lleva ropa de sobra cuando se pasa el día medio desnudo. Ese fin de semana es la primera vez que salen de la habitación.**

**Espera apoyado contra la puerta mientras Dan busca las llaves del sótano, murmurando para sí mismo.**

**–Las tengo. ¿Estás listo?**

**Chuck asiente lentamente con la cabeza, pero no se mueve de donde está.**

**–¿Puedo…? –Dan suelta la bolsa en el suelo y da el paso que le separa de él. Pone las manos sobre su cadera despacio, justo por encima del cinturón, y coge los bajos de la camisa y los saca del pantalón tirando suavemente. –Así mejor. Vámonos –dice, pero no se mueve. Sigue con dos dedos dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón de Chuck. Él se muerde el labio inconscientemente. Es un estudiado gesto que ha hecho caer en sus brazos a decenas de mujeres a lo largo de los años, pero pocas veces antes había significado algo de verdad. Dan se ríe de repente, rodando los ojos–. Es una suerte que no vivas más cerca, porque me costaría mucho salir de la cama si tú estuvieras siempre en ella.**

**–Necesitarías una cama más grande para eso, Daniel.**

**Efectivamente, no hay nadie en el sótano. La puerta está abierta, pero Dan cierra desde dentro y deja la llave en la cerradura, para que nadie pueda entrar ni aunque lleve la llave, aunque muy poca gente hace caso al cartel que dice ‘cerrad la puerta al salir’, así que no la suelen llevar encima cuando bajan a hacer la colada. Eso les da unos cuantos minutos de margen para volver a ponerse presentables en caso de que alguien tenga la intención de interrumpirles. Dan lo tiene todo escalofriantemente estudiado, y se lo explica a Chuck mientras busca una moneda de dólar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para comprar detergente en la máquina expendedora.**

**El sótano es oscuro y húmedo y, honestamente, puede entender por qué a Nick le da miedo, porque es hasta claustrofóbico. Dan no parece afectado, y charla tranquilamente sobre cualquier chorrada como suele hacer en cuanto bebe una taza de café más de la cuenta. Chuck ni siquiera le escucha, pero le gusta el tono de su voz y ese lenguaje corporal un poco histérico.**

**–Podías hacerme el favor de separar la ropa de color de la ropa blanca –le pide, mientras toquetea los botones y los controles de la lavadora de la esquina.**

**–No voy a tocar tu ropa sucia, Dan. Y, desde luego, no voy a tocar la ropa sucia del tal Mike.**

**–Nick.**

**–Lo que sea. Ni siquiera toco mi propia ropa sucia.**

**–Eres un jodido señorito –le reprocha, más en broma que en serio.**

**–No entiendo a qué viene el tono despectivo.**

**–Estoy seguro de que no has puesto una lavadora en tu vida.**

**–No.**

**–Pues a eso viene.**

**–Si puedo pagar a alguien para que lo haga…**

**–Me gusta poner lavadoras –dice, y Chuck sabe que ya vuelve a hablar solo y que ni siquiera espera que esté escuchándole–. Me gusta cómo huele la ropa cuando la sacas y está húmeda y caliente. Huele como a lluvia y a limpio y a casa. Y eso está bien cuando estás lejos de casa, ¿sabes?**

**A Chuck le gusta cómo huele la piel de Dan cuando le desnuda, y su pelo nada más salir de la ducha, y su ropa cuando la saca del armario por las mañanas; así que entiende de lo que está hablando. Cuando Dan se gira para ir a buscar la bolsa, Chuck está allí, y le acorrala contra la lavadora, besándole sin previo aviso.**

**Dan tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar y apartarle de su boca como si fuera físicamente doloroso hacerlo.**

**–Esto va a ser mucho mejor si esperas a que la lavadora empiece a centrifugar –musita.**

**–Y sabes eso porque…**

**–Es lo que he oído. Realmente lo he leído, pero ni siquiera sé hacer que esta puta lavadora centrifugue. Si me dejas ponerla, de hecho…**

**Y le gusta eso que hace de hablar solo, como si escribiera en voz alta. Chuck abre el primer botón de los vaqueros de Dan, y el sonido de la cremallera resuena en el oscuro sótano.**

**–¿Cuánto hace que planeas encerrarme aquí contigo?**

**–No se le hace esa pregunta a un maniático del control, Chuck –responde, y le flaquean las rodillas cuando él cuela la mano en sus pantalones.**

**–¿Por qué?**

**–La respuesta puede dar miedo.**

**Chuck sólo esboza media sonrisa que Dan se pierde, porque ya tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a los bordes de la lavadora.**

**No puede dar más miedo que esto, piensa, cuando los jadeos de Dan le encogen el estómago como si cayera por el hueco de un ascensor. Le besa para no decirlo en voz alta.**

**También le gusta la manera en la que Dan le besa, como si le odiara por tener una boca que debería ser suya por derecho. Le besa como si fuera de su propiedad.**

**VIII**

**–No lo cojas.**

**Chuck le agarra la camiseta antes de que pueda pensar en girarse para buscar el teléfono en la mesilla llena de envoltorios de chocolatinas y condones y paquetes de tabaco a medio empezar.**

**–Llaman desde casa, tengo que hacerlo.**

**–Deja que suene –le pide, besándole en el hueco de la clavícula.**

**–No puedo dejar que suene.**

**El móvil de Dan sigue pitando estridentemente y vibrando hasta caerse de la mesilla. Chuck se da por vencido.**

**–¿De verdad necesitas hablar con tu padre tres veces al día?**

**–No son tres –le corrige, antes de estirarse a cogerlo y descolgar–. ¿Sí? Ah, hola, Vanessa. ¿Ves? Es Vanessa –le dice a Chuck, poniendo su mejor cara de pedante–. No, es Chuck –dice al otro lado del teléfono–. Sí, ya sé que es lunes. No… Van… Déjame hablar. ¡No tengo clase!**

**Chuck pone los ojos en blanco y le arranca el teléfono de la mano.**

**–Vanessa, soy Chuck. Estoy tratando de hacer que tu amigo me la chupe. Va a tener que llamarte más tarde –y cuelga sin darle opción a contestar. Le devuelve el móvil a Dan, que está boquiabierto.**

**–Eso ha sido innecesariamente explícito.**

**–¿Te habrías sentido más cómodo si hubiera usado un eufemismo?**

**–No lo creo. Hubiera preferido que no dijeras nada en absoluto.**

**–¿Qué gracia tendría entonces? –replica, sonriendo con suficiencia.**

**–El 80% de la gracia de esto –y señala el espacio entre ellos, que cada vez es menor– es lo mucho que te odio en momentos como este.**

**–El sentimiento es mutuo.**

**–Pero luego hay otro ochenta de sexo alucinante.**

**–Eso hace 160% –apunta Chuck.**

**–Es que eres muy intenso.**

**–Eso dicen –responde engreído, volviendo a besarle. Del otro lado de la habitación suena un teléfono. Chuck bufa. –Tienes que estar de coña.**

**–No lo cojas.**

**–Es del trabajo –gruñe, levantándose de la cama–. Tengo que hacerlo.**

**–Doble rasero.**

**–Esta no es una llamada para comentar el último episodio de America’s Next Top Model, listillo. Yo me gano la vida así. –Descuelga. –¿Sí?**

**–Seas quien seas, soy Dan –se burla tratando de imitar el tono de Chuck, usando dos dedos a modo de teléfono–. Estoy tratando de chupársela a tu jefe, así que va a tener que llamarte más tarde.**

**Chuck tapa el micrófono del móvil y musita:**

**–Que te jodan.**

**–Eso intento –replica Dan, y no puede evitar hacerse demasiada gracia, lo que le resta un poco de impacto al juego de palabras.**

**La conversación es larga y aburrida, y Dan acaba por coger un libro y sentarse a leer apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama. Dan lee moviendo los labios ligeramente, y probablemente sin darse cuenta. A Chuck le parece extrañamente adorable, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se pierde la mitad de lo que le cuentan por teléfono por observar atentamente su boca para tratar de descifrar lo que lee.**

**–Humphrey –dice cuando cuelga el teléfono–. Necesito usar tu ordenador.**

**–Los fines de semana no se trabaja –apunta él, como si fuera una ley universal e inquebrantable.**

**–Es lunes, y necesito leer un informe.**

**–Estará encendido –cede Dan a regañadientes, señalando su portátil sobre el escritorio. Chuck lo abre y busca el ratón en la mesa, apartando la ropa de la silla para sentarse–. No toques nada, ¿vale? No cotillees.**

**–Yo no hago eso.**

**–De todas maneras, no cotillees –insiste, tratando infructuosamente de no parecer nervioso–. Asumo que ya no lo vamos a hacer.**

**–Dame diez minutos –replica sin mirarle–. En cuanto acabe con esto.**

**–Esta es la clase de preliminares que me gustan –ironiza Dan, volviendo a hundir la cabeza en su libro.**

**–Cállate. ¿Qué coño le pasa a tu ratón?**

**–¿Qué? No le pasa nada –contesta, estirándose para echarle un vistazo desde donde está–. Lo estás usando con la mano que no es.**

**Chuck se gira y le mira con el ceño fruncido, con cara de “¿me estás tomando el pelo?”**

**–Soy zurdo –le recuerda Dan–, así que mi botón secundario es…**

**–Tú no eres zurdo –le interrumpe.**

**–Espera que lo piense… Sí lo soy.**

**–Dan…**

**–Te aseguro que sé la mano que utilizo para escribir. Y estoy casi ofendido por que tú no te hayas dado cuenta antes.**

**–A mí me da lo mismo la que uses para escribir. ¿Cuál usas para masturbarte?**

**–La derecha.**

**–Lo que yo decía.**

**–Pero eso es una excepción, porque mi despertar sexual se produjo mientras tenía el brazo roto por dos sitios –le informa con un tono de lo más casual–, así que aprendí con la derecha, aunque puedo hacerlo también con la izquierda.**

**–Eso tiene que ser de lo más útil en los tríos.**

**–Supongo que lo es –reconoce, encogiéndose de hombros–. No abras el historial, que te veo –y estira tanto el cuello para ver la pantalla que le crujen las vértebras.**

**–No estoy tratando de abrir el historial –le asegura, con un tono que da un poco de miedo–. Tranquilo, que no voy a asustarme por la cantidad de porno gay que tienes aquí metido.**

**–No es por el porno.**

**–Encuentro fascinante que seas tan obsesivo con el control –dice, mientras estudia gráficos de ganancias y pérdidas.**

**–¿Por qué?**

**–Porque es un poco contradictorio teniendo en cuenta lo sexualmente sumiso que eres.**

**–No soy **tan** sumiso.**

**– Sólo me parece sorprendente. Lo estaba diciendo como algo bueno, de hecho.**

**Dan duda un momento, como si fuera la primera vez que se plantea el tema.**

**–Creo que… no es que necesite controlarlo todo personalmente. Más bien prefiero saber que está en buenas manos. ¿Sabes? Por eso me gusta el transporte público, porque está en manos de profesionales. No me fío de mí mismo al volante.**

**–¿Y de mí sí?**

**–¿No debería? –pregunta, acercándose a él por la espalda y echando un vistazo sobre su hombro–. No abras esa pestaña.**

**–Dan, relájate. Hace más de dos años que sé que tienes un blog. Si no lo he leído hasta ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a empezar a hacerlo mientras tú me vigilas?**

**–¿No lo has leído?**

**–No.**

**–¿Por qué? –se sorprende–. Digo cosas interesantes.**

**–¿Hablas de mí en él?**

**–No sé cómo contestar a esa pregunta de manera satisfactoria.**

**–Dime la verdad. No voy a leerlo si me pides que no lo haga.**

**–¿Por qué?**

**–Porque supongo que no me interesa tanto como te gustaría.**

**Dan se muerde el interior de las mejillas, como hace cuando trata de tomar una decisión.**

**–A veces escribo cosas, aunque nunca digo nombres. Relatos y poemas... Eróticos, algunos.**

**–Vale. ¿Qué pestaña dices que no querías que abriera?**

**Dan se ríe y la señala en la pantalla.**

**–Realmente espero que me describas más guapo de lo que soy.**

**IX**

**Dan no se enfada muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, **lo hace**. Además acostumbra a gritarlo a voz en cuello, por si el resto de sutiles señales no han sido suficientemente obvias. **

**–¡Me cabreas muchísimo! – brama, lanzando lo que tiene en las manos contra la cama–. Si tanto te molesta todo lo que hago y lo que digo y lo que tengo, ¿por qué no te largas? ¿Por qué no dejamos de hacer el capullo cada fin de semana?**

**–Sólo te he dicho que no me gusta tu camisa. Deja de gritar como un demente –dice Chuck, manteniendo la calma.**

**–Si crees que esto es ser un demente prepárate, porque sólo acabo de empezar.**

**–Perfecto. Ya hemos comprobado que sólo somos capaces de soportarnos tres días.**

**–No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo –le avisa, y sus labios se convierten en una fina línea dibujada violentamente.**

**–No uso ningún tono. Estoy tratando de evitar que me cabrees tú a mí y que esto acabe como el Club de la Lucha.**

**–Porque te ganaría.**

**–No sé por qué sientes la necesidad de recalcar que me ganarías cada vez que sale el tema. Ya sé que eres más fuerte que yo y que me puedes dar con los dos brazos a la vez porque eres ambidiestro –se burla, gesticulando más de lo estrictamente necesario–. Me ha quedado claro.**

**–Eres un gilipollas.**

**–Tú eres un puto desequilibrado mental –le increpa, señalándole con el dedo–, y no sé ni por qué estás discutiendo conmigo.**

**Lo cierto es que Dan tampoco lo tiene muy claro, pero está suficientemente enfadado como para que ya no tenga importancia.**

**–Ese es tu problema, que te comportas como si todo el mundo estuviera a tus pies, como si no tuvieras que rendirle cuentas a nadie.**

**–Soy adolescente, millonario y huérfano, ¿a quién quieres que le rinda cuentas?**

**–Compartes tu vida con la gente, ¿sabes? Y hay gente a la que le importas, y no puedes ir por la vida pisoteando…**

**–¿Ahora me dices que te importo? –le interrumpe, cínicamente–. ¿Qué clase de drogas estás tomando, Humphrey?**

**–¡No he dicho que me importes!**

**–Así que no te importo.**

**–Deja de sacar las cosas de contexto –aúlla Dan con desesperación–. Y deja de cambiarme de tema cada vez que la cosa va sobre ti.**

**–Vete a la mierda. No haces más que decir gilipolleces, y no tengo por qué aguantar esto de ti. ¿Te crees que porque me acuesto contigo tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida?**

**–¿Por qué te aterra tanto que entre en tu vida?**

**–Estás desvariando. ¿Ya te has pasado con el café?**

**–¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! –exclama, y ya empieza a poner en duda su propia cordura cuando se ríe nerviosamente. Se para un segundo a respirar, masajeándose el puente de la nariz–. Chuck, contesta mi puta pregunta. Porque ese es el problema, que cada vez que me acerco tú me echas a patadas.**

**–Realmente, no quiero tener esta conversación ahora.**

**–¿Y cuándo quieres tenerla? Porque llevamos así dos años, y la gente normal ya ha tenido esta conversación a los dos meses. Y puedo seguir esperando, ¿vale? Pero no eternamente.**

**–No sé qué crees que es esto, y no sé qué conversación quieres que tengamos. Yo no soy tu novio, ni tu amigo, ni nada en absoluto.**

**–Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Deja de besarme como si fueras mi novio y deja de tocarme como si fueras mi novio y deja de mirarme como si fueras mi novio.**

**–¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza que esto es sólo sexo?**

**–Porque no lo es. Porque ninguno de los dos se comporta como si fuera sólo eso. Lo puedes llamar como quieras, pero no deja de ser lo que es. –Y tras un momento añade: –Y si te da tanto miedo puede que debamos dejar de vernos.**

**–¿Tú quieres eso? –pregunta Chuck.**

**–¿Lo quieres tú?**

**–Deja de contestar mis preguntas con otra pregunta –le reprocha.**

**–¿Sabes qué? –salta Dan, y no puede creerse que vaya a decirle eso, pero las palabras empiezan a escapársele de la boca y no puede evitarlo–. Me paso el día pensando dos veces antes de hablar, por si lo que digo suena a que me gustas demasiado y tú te acojonas y te vas. ¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Que me gustas y que no quiero dejar de verte, y que a ti te parezca demasiado y te largues? ¿O tengo que mentirte y decir que me da todo igual, y que te largues de todas maneras, porque no es eso lo que quieres? ¿Cómo quieres que conteste esa pregunta, cuando nunca sé qué es lo que funciona contigo?**

**–Ya la has contestado.**

**–¿Y ahora te vas a ir? –pregunta con un hilo de voz.**

**–Mi chófer no puede estar aquí antes de las seis. Así que no.**

**Dan sabe que siempre puede cogerse un taxi o alquilar un coche o salir volando en su cohete espacial. Prefiere no decir nada, porque está bastante seguro de que Chuck ya ha pensado en ello y, a pesar de todo, no se va.**

**–De acuerdo.**

**Dan se mira los calcetines por no mirarle a él, y el silencio se alarga tanto que se vuelve incómodo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.**

**–Estás cometiendo una equivocación –dice Chuck de repente, y suena un poco raro, como si no fuera él.**

**–¿Por qué?**

**–Porque hay gente mucho mejor que yo ahí fuera. Gente que no da tantos problemas. Y que no _tiene_ tantos problemas.**

**–Me dan igual tus problemas –replica Dan–. Esto es sólo sexo, ¿recuerdas?**

**X**

**Se van quedando dormidos por momentos. Están agotados. Dan no puede ni moverse, y Chuck está rendido mentalmente, porque lleva cuatro días tratando de convencerse de que lo de Dan no es más que un capricho que se le pasará cuando menos se lo espere. Le ha costado unas cuantas horas hacerse a la idea de que está con Dan sin estar con él realmente, y han llegado a ese acuerdo sin tener que hablarlo. Simplemente le besó y quedó claro que fuera lo que fuera eso que estaban haciendo, estaba bien. No había por qué cambiarlo y no había por qué negar que les gustaba la manera en la que iban las cosas.**

**Tampoco había por qué admitirlo.**

**–Así que… ¿por qué no vas a ir a Cambridge el viernes? –le pregunta a Dan, apoyando la frente contra su espalda.**

**–Tengo que exponer un trabajo el sábado.**

**–¿El sábado?**

**–Sí. El profesor es un hijo de puta de cuidado.**

**–¿Y de qué es el trabajo?**

**–El proceso editorial –contesta, girándose para mirarle, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano–. Estamos muy concienciados con eso de no ganar una mierda, así que nos toca diversificarnos profesionalmente.**

**–Ya veo.**

**–¿Quieres que te lo cuente? No me vendría mal ensayar.**

**–¿Ya lo tienes preparado?**

**–Claro que sí.**

**–Bueno –accede Chuck, por simple interés anecdótico.**

**Dan se levanta de un salto y se coloca frente a la cama. Parece extrañamente emocionado.**

**–Tú imagínate que hay una pantalla con esquemas aquí detrás –dice, señalando un espacio en la pared cubierto de pósters de grupos que Chuck no conoce.**

**Empieza a hablar con un tono serio y profesional, y considerablemente más despacio de lo que lo hace normalmente. Chuck se descubre pensando que tiene una voz interesante cuando no se le atropellan las palabras, grave pero de alguna manera musical. De repente recuerda que canta bien, y no está seguro de por qué lo sabe. Chuck siempre ha cantado muy mal, porque no tiene voz para ello. Sólo sabe cantar en falsete, y eso es algo que nadie debería oír nunca.**

**–…tras la primera corrección…– sigue él.**

**¿Cuánto puede tardar en exponer un trabajo? No puede ser mucho más de veinte minutos, y aunque hubiera más trabajos que exponer y Dan no tuviera oportunidad de escaparse, no cree que pudieran retenerles un sábado en clase durante más de tres horas. Es probablemente ilegal. Él puede esperar tres horas en la habitación. Podría salir a tomarse un café y sería el primer café decente que probara en New Haven, porque eso que hace Dan no es más que agua sucia y amarga. No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer en su apartamento de Harvard de todos modos, él solo todo el fin de semana, así que no le importa tener que ser él el que se mueva otra vez. Claro que si se quedara podría salir a buscar una presa a la que llevarse a casa, o acabar su trabajo de Estadística, o pasarse tres días en batín jugando al póker online. El problema es que no sabe qué es peor, si no ver a Dan en diez días o volver a verle en tan solo tres. No cree poder soportar la saturación.**

**–…libro electrónico…–continua, gesticulando con las manos.**

**No está prestándole demasiada atención, para ser sinceros, pero le gusta el sonido de su voz y la manera en la que se mueve desgarbadamente, como si no tuviera demasiado control sobre su propio cuerpo, y fuera la cafeína la que le moviera.**

**–Y eso es todo. ¡Ta–dah! –acaba, sin mucho entusiasmo y encogiéndose de hombros.**

**–¿Ya?**

**–¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Él niega con la cabeza.**

**–Ha sido interesante.**

**–No lo ha sido, pero gracias.**

**Dan vuelve a trepar a la cama, y Chuck le intercepta cogiéndole de la camiseta y haciendo que se coloque sobre él torpemente.**

**–Vas en calzoncillos; te aseguro que lo ha sido.**

**–No deberías irte –le dice Dan, apoyando el peso sobre los codos y mirando a Chuck desde demasiado cerca.**

**–Si no me voy acabaríamos matándonos. Tú me matarías con tus manos desnudas y mi guardaespaldas tendría que vengar mi muerte. –No puede ocultar media sonrisa. –Está en su contrato.**

**–Muy gracioso.**

**–No te lo tomes a broma, es un asunto serio. –Él gruñe y pone esa cara de rabieta infantil que Chuck no odia ni la mitad de lo que debiera. –Además, he faltado dos días a clase. Y tú has faltado uno, no sé cómo te lo permites.**

**–Tengo media de sobresaliente.**

**–Oh. –Por supuesto que la tiene, y ni siquiera parece trabajar mucho por ella. Él también podría tener esa media si quisiera. Pero no la necesita.**

**Chuck desentierra sus manos de debajo del cuerpo de Dan y le toma de la nuca antes de cerrar la distancia de milímetros que les separan y besarle. Es un beso leve y casi perezoso, pero vuelve a despertar algo en ellos, un calor seco en el estómago.**

**–¿Cuándo tienes que irte?**

**–Chuck mira el reloj de pared sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Dan es caliente y pesada contra su boca.**

**–Hora y media. Vamos a hacerlo –dice, poniendo una mano sobre la cadera de Dan–. La última vez.**

**Dan se incorpora ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que Chuck tenga una visión clara de él. A Chuck le gusta así, con Dan encima, y no porque sea un vago que prefiere que hagan el trabajo por él, ni porque considere que luce mejor cuando no está en movimiento, aunque eso no es precisamente mentira. Es sólo que, desde ese ángulo, Dan es prácticamente perfecto. Y Chuck puede mirarle y verle cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios y temblar. Y verle humedecerse la boca con la punta de la lengua antes de decir ‘ _joder, Chuck_ ’.**

**Se pone duro sólo de pensar en ello.**

**–Tengo tantas agujetas en las piernas que no podría ni aunque quisiera –dice Dan.**

**Chuck se estira para buscar sus labios y enarca el cuerpo para amoldarlo al de él.**

**Hay algo que Dan hace cuando le besa que a Chuck podría volverle loco. Cuando está sobre él se mueve de esa manera, casi sin moverse en absoluto, presionándose contra su cuerpo y deslizándose contra él y encogiendo los dedos de los pies, y hace esos ruiditos con el fondo de la garganta, como una especie de gemidos amortiguados en su boca o contra su oído. Consigue que sea a la vez desesperado y exigente, y un poco sucio. Pero también es inocente de esa manera en la que Dan es inocente sin darse cuenta, porque parece siempre tan superado por esas cosas que Chuck podría jurar que es virgen todas y cada una de las veces que lo hacen, como si siempre fuera la primera vez que siente algo parecido.**

**Chuck consigue colar una mano dentro de su ropa interior, y Dan parece congelarse en medio de un beso, con su lengua a medio camino entre su boca y la de Chuck. Gime, y parece dejar de respirar un momento, hasta que Chuck le rodea con sus dedos y comienza a tocarle con rudeza, con Dan marcando el ritmo con sus caderas.**

**Podría correrse como un quinceañero inexperto simplemente escuchándole respirar de esa manera.**

**–Chuck –jadea, hundiendo la cara en el recodo de su cuello y dejando ahí dos besos pequeños y de labios calientes. Él aumenta el ritmo, más fuerte y más duro, y los gemidos de Dan en su oído son cada vez más continuos y empiezan a mezclarse con medias palabras y jadeos ahogados.**

**–Joder, eres tan –y vuelve a besarle–… tan bueno. Que le jodan –exclama, incorporándose de repente. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos entreabiertos. Se estira hacia la mesilla para buscar un condón, arrasando con la lámpara y el despertador a su paso. Encuentra uno y se lo pasa a Chuck, mientras se hace un hueco en el colchón para quitarse los calzoncillos y lanzarlos al otro lado de la habitación sin pararse a mirar dónde caen.**

**Chuck se coloca encima y apenas necesita abrirle las piernas para hundirse en él. Es de repente tan sencillo hacerlo con Dan, tan natural, que casi no recuerda esas primeras veces, esos primeros meses en los que todo era incómodo y complicado y le daba la impresión de que siempre hacía algo mal. Dan prácticamente tiene que morderse los labios para no gritar, y ahora sabe que eso es un buen síntoma.**

**–Joder, Chuck –musita, clavando los dedos en su espalda. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Chuck lame su cuello desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla, colando las manos bajo el algodón de su camiseta.**

**–Dan…**

**EPÍLOGO**

**Chuck no recuerda todas las veces que se ha felicitado por hacer que la Beca Bass para Alumnos Aventajados, o como demonios se llamara, incluyera alojamiento en la única residencia con baño privado del campus. Le habría puesto también una habitación individual si no hubiera sido demasiado obvio hasta para que Dan lo ignorara.**

**Cuando sale de la ducha, él está encorvado escribiendo con un pequeño cuadernito negro sobre las rodillas.**

**–¿Tu compañero de cuarto no debería estar aquí?**

**–Te dije que estaba de viaje –contesta él sin levantar la vista.**

**Termina de secarse el pelo y se enrolla la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras busca su ropa.**

**–¿Estás escribiendo sobre mí?**

**–No –gruñe–. Egocéntrico.**

**–No puedes enseñarme esas cosas –dice, señalando el ordenador cerrado sobre el escritorio– y pretender que no me sienta un poco pagado de mí mismo.**

**–“Pagado de ti mismo” tendría que ser tu segundo nombre.**

**–Mi segundo nombre es Bartholomew, y creo que lo prefiero así –contesta, mientras se peina frente al espejo.**

**–No siempre escribo sobre ti, supongo que te habrás percatado.**

**–Pero cuando escribes sobre mí escribes mejor.**

**Dan abre mucho los ojos, pero los mantiene en el papel pautado que tiene enfrente, en el que no es capaz de escribir desde hace un buen rato. Está interesado en la conversación por primera vez, pero trata de mantener la compostura, como si no le preocupara ninguna crítica que pudiera recibir de nadie, porque sólo él puede juzgar su arte, y esas cosas. Aunque después de leer algunos de sus relatos (y Dan se preocupó de pasarle sólo aquellos de los que más orgulloso estaba) dijo que era una mezcla de Sylvia Plath y Radiohead y Heamingway. Y aunque Dan no acaba de estar seguro de qué se supone que significa eso, siente que es la mejor crítica que ha recibido nunca, y del público más difícil.**

**–¿Tú crees? –pregunta, tratando de sonar casual.**

**–A mí me interesa más, te lo aseguro.**

**Dan levanta la mirada y prácticamente le llama gilipollas con los ojos durante un largo segundo. Luego se cansa, cierra el cuaderno y vuelve a sonreír porque al fin y al cabo es Chuck.**

**–¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre?**

**Chuck se pone los pantalones.**

**–No.**

**–No te rías, ¿vale? –le pide, cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama.**

**–¿Es peor que el mío?**

**–Randolph –susurra, y luego se encoge a esperar la avalancha.**

**–¿Daniel Randolph Humphrey? Wow.**

**–Charles Bartholomew Bass –replica–. Por algo usamos diminutivos.**

**–Rufus acaba de ganarse mi respeto. Tu padre te odia aún más de lo que me odiaba el mío.**

**Es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene Chuck de soltar bombas de ese calibre y ni siquiera cambiar el gesto. Él diría que es fruto de horas y horas de terapia. Dan juraría que aún le faltan unas cuantas si realmente cree que su padre le odiaba, a estas alturas de su vida.**

**Chuck se sienta en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos, ignorando (puede que conscientemente) el hecho de que Dan lleva la asombrosa cifra de quince segundos en silencio. Dan prefiere callarse porque está harto de la charla de ‘tu padre te quería’ que acaba con Chuck irremediablemente borracho o fumado o follándole contra una pared exudando rabia, lo que bien mirado tampoco es un efecto secundario tan negativo.**

**Está anocheciendo ya, y la luz que entra por la ventana es débil y grisácea, así que Chuck enciende la lámpara de la mesilla. Dan se incorpora, sorprendido de repente.**

**–Nunca me había fijado en todos los lunares que tienes –dice fascinado, pasando las yemas de los dedos manchadas de tinta por su piel.**

**–Normalmente eres tú el que me da la espalda, Daniel.**

**–Me gustan –susurra, hablando casi consigo mismo, convencido de que si se esmera lo suficiente podrá formar la constelación de Orión en su hombro izquierdo.**

**–Sólo son lunares. En algunos años serán melanomas.**

**Chuck tiene una de esas espaldas que apetece tocar, porque es tan sólida y tan suave y tan… protectora. No es especialmente imponente, como la de un gimnasta, pero es mucho mejor, porque es de verdad y está llena de lunares.**

**–Me gustan –repite.**

**–No es para tanto –replica él, levantándose rápidamente para ponerse la camisa–, tú también los tienes.**

**–Chuck, ya sé que te cuesta hacerte a la idea de que hay algo en ti que es interesante o bueno o hermoso –dice, y Chuck prácticamente se estremece al otro lado de la habitación–, y probablemente me odies por estar haciéndote pasar por esto ahora, pero lo hay.**

**–Humphrey…**

**–Y me da igual que te incomode que te lo diga. Tienes cara de estrella de cine de los años cincuenta, tu voz tendría que ser ilegal porque es una incitación al escándalo público, tienes el sentido del humor más retorcido y más inteligente que he visto en mi vida y eres mucho mejor persona de lo que te gusta creer –le asegura, mirándole a los ojos y esperando que se crea al menos una décima parte de lo que le está diciendo, porque no ha dicho nada de lo que esté más convencido en mucho tiempo–. Y me gustan esas cosas. Me gustaría que vieras en ti lo que yo veo.**

**Chuck no es capaz de abrir la boca durante un momento que se hace eterno. ¿Dónde está su sentido del humor retorcido cuando hace falta? ¿Por qué deja que todos esos discursitos dogmáticos de Dan, que parecen recién sacados de un libro de autoayuda, le afecten? ¿Qué sabrá él? ¿Qué derecho tiene…?**

**Un pitido agudo en su teléfono móvil les saca de ese pequeño silencio incómodo.**

**–Esta es mi señal.**

**Dan ya lo sabe. Es el aviso de que Arthur ya está esperándole en la puerta con su limusina.**

**–Vale –contesta, levantándose de la cama, porque ¿qué menos puede hacer que abrirle la puerta? A él le educaron para ser siempre cortés y correcto.**

**Chuck se pone la chaqueta y coge su pequeña maleta de fin de semana. Echa un vistazo a la habitación, esperando no dejarse nada detrás. Dan ya está abriendo la puerta lentamente. Carraspea.**

**–Llámame para ver cuándo te viene bien que vaya… ya sabes. –Tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir ‘a verte’, porque de repente suena todo mucho más personal que hace dos minutos. –A tu casa.**

**–Claro. Estaba pensando… –Chuck también tiene que morderse la lengua.**

**–¿Qué?**

**–Que puedes mandarme mensajes guarros cuando te aburras en clase.**

**–Me dices eso todas las semanas, y no lo he hecho nunca.**

**–Por eso insisto.**

**Dan no puede evitar una sonrisa tímida, y Chuck le imita a su pesar.**

**–Bien, entonces… –titubea Dan.**

**Chuck ya está fuera, y él se agarra al pomo de la puerta como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.**

**–Sí. Ya nos veremos.**

**–Llámame cuando… Oh. Ya te he dicho eso.**

**–Sí.**

**–Vale.**

**–Adiós.**

**A Chuck no le da tiempo a darse la vuelta. La maleta ha caído al suelo, las manos de Dan están en su nuca y las suyas en su cintura, agarrando su camiseta con tanta fuerza que podría romperla. Sus bocas chocan y sus lenguas se buscan una última vez con desesperación. Se besan con tanta fuerza que se hacen daño. Cuando se separan, jadeando, Dan no tarda ni un segundo en recolocarse la ropa, decir ‘bueno, adiós’ y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.**

**–Joder –musita Chuck. Siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre el maldito beso de despedida, y cuanto más se resiste menos es capaz de evitarlo. _Te estás convirtiendo en un puto marica, Charles_** , se dice a sí mismo. Recoge su maleta del suelo, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se dirige hacia el ascensor.

–Joder –musita Dan al otro lado de la puerta. _¿Por qué eres tan idiota?_ se reprocha. _Vamos a hacerlo todo más incómodo con un beso de despedida, Dan. ¿Por qué no? No has sido suficientemente imbécil al soltarle el discursito de la cara de estrella de cine. ¿Qué te pasa? Idiota. Tienes suerte de que no haya echado a correr. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Dan? ¡Dios!_

Comienza a recoger ropa del suelo y a arrancar las sábanas de la cama de malos modos, sin dejar de repasar mentalmente todas las tonterías que ha hecho durante los últimos cuatro días, todos los pequeños detalles por los que Chuck no va a querer volver a ver su estúpida cara en lo que le queda de vida. Suena el móvil y lo coge sin pararse a mirar quién es, porque probablemente sea su padre, preocupado por lo distante que parecía ayer al teléfono mientras Chuck jugaba con sus pezones.

–¡Qué pasa? –exclama, poco menos que gritando.

–Humphrey, deja las anfetaminas.

–¿Chuck? ¿Qué…? –pregunta, atragantándose.

Chuck se mete en el coche y casi sonríe al volver a notar la piel suave de los asientos y el olor tan familiar a ambientador de pino y limpiamoquetas y minibar repleto de whiskey.

–Espero que no tengas inconveniente en que vuelva el viernes.


End file.
